


Rise like a phoenix

by Santi Lúar (conlasganas)



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, OT - Freeform, he vuelto con un fanfic, operación triunfo, ragoney - Freeform, sigue siendo basura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conlasganas/pseuds/Santi%20L%C3%BAar
Summary: Agoney Hernández siempre ha sido un chico estudioso, preocupado por sus notas, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia cree en el amor. Aunque a lo mejor conocer a Raoul Vázquez hace que eso cambie.





	1. Rubias y zumos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Nada de lo ocurrido en este fanfic es real, todo es pura ficción.  
>  **Rating:** Le he puesto "Mature" porque aún no sé cómo escribiré el folleteo y esas cosas. Ya se verá.  
>  **Pairing:** Los dos pencos estos, aunque no descarto que salgan más shipps.

Trece de septiembre. Ese maldito día que todo el mundo quería arrancar de sus calendarios.

Que sea trece de septiembre significa que terminaban las vacaciones de verano, y que la gente tenía que volver a la universidad o al instituto, aunque a nuestro protagonista le gustaba llamarle “cárcel llena de libros y de idiotas”, cosa que para él, el instituto estaba a rebosar de ellos.

Agoney odiaba el hecho de ir a clase, y no precisamente porque sacara malas notas. De hecho, el canario tenía una de las mejores medias de su anterior instituto, pero en la Universidad de Terrassa todo puede pasar.

Lo que más le molestaba de tener que empezar de nuevo las clases al tinerfeño, era que sería el chico nuevo, y que seguramente todo el mundo se reiría de su acento canario. Ya le pasó en el colegio, le ha pasado en el instituto, y seguramente le pase en la universidad, pero tarde o temprano la gente se acostumbraría a ello. Y si no, a ver qué remedio.

Lo que muy poca gente sabe, es que Agoney y su familia son unos luchadores natos, ya que él, su hermana, su madre, y su perrita Bambi tuvieron que dejar las preciosas playas de Santa Cruz, para venirse a estudiar y a trabajar en la jungla de asfalto llamada Barcelona.

Renunciaron a todo lo que tenían en Canarias, para buscar una vida mejor en la península. Lejos de sus antiguos compañeros, lejos de su padre, y lejos de toda esa gente que le hizo daño en el pasado.

\- ¡Agoney! - gritó su madre desde la cocina, absolviendo al joven de sus pensamientos. - ¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde a la universidad! Y no quieres eso en tu primer día de clase, ¿verdad?

«Claro que no, mamá. Estoy deseando llegar para conocer a gente que seguramente termine odiando», pensó el chico para sus adentros, pero respondió con un simple “¡vooooy!” y empezó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

\- Buenos días mamá. - dijo Agoney, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

\- Buenos días cielo. - le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Listo para tu primer día de clase?

Agoney mentiría si le dijera que si, porque realmente tenía una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios entre ellos. Estaba contento porque empezaba un nuevo curso, y realmente a él le gustaba estudiar. Estaba asustado por lo que la gente pudiera hacerle, ya que arrastraba con él muchos complejos causados por sus antiguos compañeros de instituto. Y por encima de todo, estaba ilusionado porque este año empezaba la universidad y podía estudiar lo que realmente le gustaba, que son las ciencias económicas y empresariales.

Y es que desde muy pequeño, al canario le han fascinado los números y el pensar en que desde cero realmente podía salir una gran empresa. Y al contrario de muchos niños, él tuvo muy claro que esa sería su vocación.

Aunque lo que también tenía muy claro, es que no podía bajar la guardia y descuidar su vida académica. Estaba en la universidad, y le había costado muchísimo trabajo y esfuerzo el conseguir su beca para poder estudiar, y lo que tenía muy claro es no iba a permitir que ni nada ni nadie echara todo ese trabajo por tierra. Iba a conseguir esa carrera universitaria, y iba a hacer que todo su trabajo y el de su madre merecieran la pena.

\- Si, mamá. - contestó el joven con una sonrisa en la cara. Se terminó su colacao, y se disponía a fregar la taza, pero su madre la cogió y se puso a fregarla ella misma.

\- Anda, ve a clase. - dijo ella, con su característica sonrisa de comprensión. - Te has puesto muy guapo, ¿eh?

Agoney se ruborizó mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Da igual el tiempo que pasara, su madre siempre le vería como el chico más guapo de este mundo, y de todos los que existieran.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la comida! - dijo Agoney mientras agarraba las llaves del mueblecito de la entrada.

No supo si era porque hacía sol, o porque simplemente la felicidad y la alegría le invadían, pero realmente Agoney percibía que ese iba a ser un buen día.

Tarareando una canción, el chico abrió la puerta de su coche y entró sonriente al automóvil. Dejó su mochila en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó, rumbo hacia el que sería su centro de estudios durante muchos años.

Lo que más le gustaba a Agoney de su universidad es que le pillaba cerca de casa y que en unos quince minutos cortos ya había llegado.

Durante su trayecto en coche hacia su destino, al joven le invadieron las preguntas.

_«¿Qué taquilla me tocará?, ¿me gustarán mis profesores?, ¿me enamoraré este año?»_

Realmente esa última pregunta le asaltó por sorpresa, ya que no se lo había planteado. Tras unos minutos, pensó para si mismo que realmente no buscaría el amor ya que no era su prioridad, pero que si él solito decidía aparecer en su vida, tampoco le diría que no.

Y realmente esta pregunta le hizo distraerse, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al parking de la universidad, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba aparcando en una de las pocas plazas libres que quedaban.

El chico terminó de aparcar, agarró su mochila, y abrió la puerta de su coche, dispuesto a entrar en el recinto estudiantil. Y se habría dirigido allí inmediatamente, si no fuera porque estaba viendo a una chica rubia que no podía más con el peso de sus libros.

Agoney corrió hacia ella dispuesto a echarle una mano, y llegó justo a tiempo porque llega a esperar unos segundos más, y seguramente los libros de la rubia estarían desparramados por el suelo del aparcamiento.

\- ¡Por los pelos! - dijo Agoney con su característica sonrisa en la cara, mientras echaba un ojo a los libros de la chica. Economía, administración de empresas, cálculo avanzado… Esos libros eran exactamente iguales que los suyos, así que eso sólo podía significar una cosa. - ¿Tú también vas a Empresariales?

\- ¡Si! - exclamó la rubia sin nombre, por el momento.- Oh, perdón, soy Nerea.

\- Yo soy Agoney, encantado. - respondió el chico, aún con la sonrisa.

Realmente, Nerea se había quedado prendada del acento chicharrero del joven, cosa que demostró quedándose profundamente embobada al oírle hablar, y Agoney no tardó mucho en darse cuenta.

\- Nerea, ¿estás ahí? - dijo el moreno riéndose. - Creo que aún andas algo dormida.

\- ¡Uala! - exclamó Nerea, abriendo mucho la boca, para después formar en una sonrisa. - Me encanta tu acento, ¿de dónde eres? Porque, perdona el atrevimiento, pero de Catalunya no eres.

El joven canario respondió a esa pregunta entre risas. Realmente Nerea era la primera persona a la que le gustaba su acento, o al menos la primera que lo expresaba.

\- Soy de Tenerife. - dijo Agoney, tomándose eso como un halago. - ¿Entramos a clase?

Nerea asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar apresuradamente hacia el gran edificio, dispuestos a entrar a clase, a la que llegaban tarde.

\- Bua, ¿tú crees que nos dirán algo por llegar tarde? - dijo Nerea, mientras corría, cogiendo sus libros con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha, agarrando la mano de Agoney.

\- No creo. - le respondió el canario, convencido. - A lo mejor tenemos suerte y el profesor no ha llegado.

Los chicos siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegaron al aula que les correspondía. Con la respiración entrecortada y un valor que desconocía que tenía, Agoney abrió la puerta, con esperanzas de que su tutor no estuviera allí aún.

Esperanzas que se rompieron al ver a un señor con camisa, corbata y zapatos terminados en punta sosteniendo una tiza en la mano.

\- Disculpe el retraso. - dijo Nerea con su mejor cara de niña buena. - Pero se me han caído los libros en el aparcamiento y este chico me ha ayudado a levantarlos. Ha sido culpa mía.

\- Tranquilos, no pasa nada. - le respondió el hombre. - Por ser vuestro primer día, os lo dejo pasar. Pero por favor, que no se vuelva a repetir.

Agoney y Nerea sonrieron victoriosos y se sentaron en los dos únicos sitios libres que quedaban, que curiosamente estaban el uno al lado del otro.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con total normalidad. El profesor les dió sus horarios, les explicó como funcionan los créditos… Se podía decir que estaba todo en orden.

Bueno, todo excepto una cosa, y es que el joven que estaba al lado de Agoney no paraba de mirarle, y no sabía si sentirse halagado o incómodo.

La verdad es que ese chico era un dios caído del cielo. Era rubio, con unos ojos en los que podías perderte con sólo una mirada y una dentadura perfecta que enseñaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Físicamente, no parecía muy alto, y el canario se apostaría lo que quisiera a que era unos centímetros más bajo que él, aunque lo compensaba con unos brazos musculados, marcados por una camisa que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Sólo tenía un problema, aunque seguramente sería el que tenían el 90% de chicos que Agoney había conocido, y es que ese rubio con un pelazo impresionante rezumaba heterosexualidad por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Además, aunque no fuera heterosexual, seguro que ya tenía a muchos chicos detrás. Agoney siempre sería invisible para chicos como él.

Agoney seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, indicando que las clases habían finalizado, y fué directamente a su nueva taquilla a guardar todos los libros que llevaba en la mochila, ignorando a ese estúpido chico rubio que rondaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

Él no quería enamorarse, no quería tener a chicos en su cabeza, no quería nada relacionado con el amor. A la universidad se va a estudiar, no a conocer chicos, y mucho menos a flirtear con ellos.

El chico estaba tan concentrado intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que saliendo del edificio, había unas pequeñas escaleras y se tropezó con ellas, haciendo que la botella de zumo que había sacado de su mochila hace unos minutos, cayera encima de la camisa del chico rubio de su clase.

\- ¡Hostia puta! - gritó el joven de cabellos dorados. - Joder, ¿porqué no miras por dónde vas?

\- Yo… L-lo siento. - dijo el moreno balbuceando. - No había visto el escalón y tú…

El canario sabía perfectamente que estaba tartamudeando, le pasaba siempre que se ponía nervioso, y más con una persona que no conocía de nada.

\- Me llamo Raoul, Raoul Vázquez. - dijo el chico rubio, al que ahora Agoney ya le podía poner nombre. - Tranquilo, no pasa nada. A veces tengo un carácter un poco brusco.

\- Yo soy Agoney. - dijo el jóven tinerfeño. - De verdad, me sabe muy mal.

\- No te preocupes. - le respondió Raoul con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Agoney agradeció su gesto y le respondió con otra sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero a él se le hizo eterno y deseaba que se congelara el tiempo para estar así siempre. Aunque, lamentablemente no pudo ser.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir. - dijo el rubio, al que se le habían subido los colores repentinamente. - ¡Nos vemos en clase!

Agoney, sin saber qué decir, empezó a caminar hacia el aparcamiento para irse a casa. Él sabía perfectamente que no podía encoñarse de Raoul, ya que él mismo consideraba al rubio un once y a él un cero a la izquierda, y tenía muy claro que los chicos como Raoul no se enamoran de chicos como Agoney, o de chicos a secas.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Agoney intentó no pensar más en el rubio y intentó distraerse pensando en cosas de la universidad como _«Debería comprarme una carpeta más grande, ¿al final compré subrayadores? o ¿porqué Raoul es tan guapo?»_. Oh mierda, estaba encoñado de ese chico. Muy encoñado. O al menos más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fué saludar a su madre y coger su móvil para entrar en Instagram. Tecleó su nombre en el buscador y pinchó en el primer perfil que encontró.

Dudó durante unos segundos de si era él, ya que las últimas fotos que había subido eran en la playa y estaba de espaldas, aunque indagó en su perfil un poco más y encontró fotos de su cara.

Indudablemente era él. Rubio, con una sonrisa _Colgate_ y con esa cara de “soy precioso y lo sé”. Agoney se quedó tan absorto mirando el perfil de aquel chico, que ni se dió cuenta de que su hermana estaba detrás de él.

\- Es guapo. - dijo la voz femenina que tenía detrás. - ¿Le conoces?

\- ¡Glenda! - gritó el chico sobresaltado. - ¿Qué te he dicho de llamar a la puerta?

\- ¿Qué lo haga? - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa burlona. - No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Quién es ese chico?

Durante unos instantes, Agoney se planteó si decirle a su hermana que ese chico está en su clase, o simplemente que era un conocido. Finalmente, se decantó por la primera opción.

\- Se llama Raoul. - dictaminó finalmente el joven. - Cursa la misma carrera que yo y está en mi clase.

\- Con que Raoul, ¿eh? - preguntó Glenda, intrigada por saber más sobre ese chico. - La verdad es que es muy guapo, ¿te gusta?

\- ¡¿Pero cómo me va a gustar!? - exclamó Agoney. - Mírale, es todo lo contrario a mi prototipo de chico. Es rubio, de ojos castaños, y lo peor de todo Glenda, es que él es perfecto. Mírale a él, y luego mírame a mi. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que un chico como yo termine con un chico como ese?

\- Ay hermanito, eso lo dices tú porque no te valoras lo suficiente. - dijo la chica, con un tono cálido y acogedor. - Tú eres guapísimo, y si ese tal Raoul no es capaz de verlo, mándale a la mierda. Vales mucho más de lo que te crees.

Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada más, Glenda, no sin antes ponerse detrás de la puerta, le dijo:

\- Ah, y sé perfectamente que te gusta el chico este. Puede que te consigas engañar a ti mismo, pero a mi no me la das.

\- ¡Que no me gusta! - exclamó antes de tirarle un cojín a la cara, aunque no consiguió darle porque ella fué más rápida y cerró la puerta.

\- Que me gusta Raoul… - dijo el chico en voz baja para sí mismo. - Que tontería.

Y, aunque Agoney lo negara, él sabía perfectamente que sentía algo por ese joven desde que le ha visto esta mañana. No era amor, porque prácticamente ni se conocían, pero la atracción que sentía él hacia ese chico de pelo rubio no era sólo de amistad, ni mucho menos.


	2. Libros y trajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por todo el support que le habéis dado al fanfic.  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Agoney era un chico de costumbres. Se iba a dormir pronto, se ponía la alarma media hora antes de querer despertarse para empezar a activarse, se levantaba, preparaba todos los libros que necesitara para ese dia, desayunaba, se despedía de su madre y empezaba su recorrido por carretera para llegar a la universidad.

Pero en la noche anterior sucedió algo inesperado que hizo que nuestro protagonista no se despertara de hora ese día. ¿Recordáis que el joven canario le lanzó un cojín a su hermana? Pues nada más cerrar la puerta, la madre de los chicos les llamó para cenar, haciendo que Agoney dejara su móvil en la mesita de noche sin enchufar, haciendo que este se quedara sin batería y por tanto, que no le sonara la alarma a la hora que toca.

Para cuando Agoney quiso darse cuenta, ya eran casi las nueve y sus clases habían empezado hace media hora. Abriendo los ojos como platos, se cambió corriendo mientras metía todos los libros que podía en su mochila.

Con una habilidad enorme para llevar a cabo dos acciones a la vez y sorprendiéndose a si mismo, en diez minutos estuvo más que listo y cogió las llaves del coche mientras salía de casa a toda pastilla.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en el coche, a unos pocos minutos de llegar a su destino.

 _«Joder, voy a matar a Glenda. Y a Raoul también. Todo esto es culpa de los dos.»_ \- pensó el canario mientras conducía ligeramente enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan despistado.

Mientras terminaba de musitar mentalmente algunos improperios para el chico del tupé rubio, aparcó y agarró su mochila para ponerse a correr en dirección al campus.

 _«Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde…»_ \- repetía Agoney en su cabeza mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar a clase a tiempo.

Y entonces llegó a su aula, justo para el cambio de clase.

El joven canario le dió las gracias a Dios, al cosmos y a todos los seres superiores a los mortales mientras buscaba los libros de francés, que era su próxima asignatura. Y digo buscaba, porque no los encontró.

 _«Joder Agoney, eres un despiste con piernas.»_ \- caviló el canario mientras se sentaba resignado en su sitio, buscando a Nerea con la mirada.

Y como si la rubia le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que estaba enferma y que faltaría durante todo el día.

Agoney estaba a punto de bufar resignado, cuando la profesora de la asignatura correspondiente entró en el aula, empezando a impartir la clase.

\- ¡Bonjour, mes èléves! - exclamó aquella mujer con acento francés nativo, a la cual se le notaba que tenía ya cierta edad, aunque no por ello dejara de conservarse estupendamente.

\- Professeur. - dijo Agoney con un acento francés impecable.

\- ¿Oui? - respondió la mujer mientras anotaba unas palabras del vocabulario en la pizarra.

\- Me he dejado el libro. - dijo el joven con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera avergonzado. Y es que realmente sentía vergüenza, ya que él era un alumno ejemplar. Cosas como esta no eran propias de él.

\- C’est bon. Siéntate con el compañero que tienes al lado y compartid libro.

Y en ese momento, a Agoney se le cayó el mundo encima. Podría haber sido literalmente con cualquier otro compañero de clase, pero tenía que ser justo con _ese_. Con el chico al que le tiró un zumo hace un par de días y que se puso del color de su sudadera rosa al instante cuando se dió cuenta de que la profesora hizo alusión a él.

El canario cogió su mochila y se levantó para irse hacia el sitio de Raoul. Sabía perfectamente que estaba rojo como un tomate, pero intentó ignorar ese hecho y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del rubio.

La lección siguió su curso y los chicos intentaron seguirla sin éxito, ya que hacía unos cuantos minutos que entre sus pensamientos no se hallaban “mercis” o “s’il vous plait”, sino que en la mente de uno se encontraba el otro. Los chicos intentaron concentrarse en la clase, pero no podían. _No querían._

Y creedme cuando os digo que la cosa fué a peor cuando ambos giraron la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos sin querer. Porque en esos ojos no había simples miradas fortuitas, frutos de la casualidad. Sino que en ellos residían miradas cargadas de emociones inexplicables con palabras que transmitían más que mil frases juntas.

Pero lo que realmente hizo que la situación rozara la cumbre de la incomodidad fué cuando sus manos se rozaron involuntariamente por debajo de la mesa, para que seguidamente ambos la apartaran a la velocidad de la luz, como si el mero hecho de tocarse o sentir contacto entre ellos les hiciera sentir chispazos de electricidad.

Avergonzados, consiguieron retomar de una vez por todas la clase que hacía ya más de media hora que había empezado, pero que por culpa del otro, ninguno de los dos había podido concentrarse en ella.

El resto de la clase siguió con normalidad, principalmente porque Agoney se propuso evitar cualquier contacto físico con Raoul, y el plan le estaba saliendoa la perfección, hasta que la clase finalizó y mientras él recogía sus cosas y agarraba su mochila, una chica morena con los tacones más altos que había visto en su vida apareció en su camino.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó energéticamente la chica. - Soy Mireya, y mi amigo Ricky de bellas artes y yo estamos organizando una especie de baile para ambas facultades, y sólo me queda preguntaros a vosotros si queréis venir. ¿Os apuntáis?

Entonces, el chico rubio le sonrió a la susodicha y asintió con la cabeza, cosa que al canario le sentó como una patada en el culo.

\- Hola, soy Agoney. - dijo al fin nuestro protagonista, antes de darle dos besos a la jóven de los taconazos. - Yo me apunto.

\- Yo también. - respondió el catalán, que hasta ahora sólo se había dignado a mirar a la chica. - Ah, y llamo Raoul.

\- Perfecto. - dijo Mireya mientras anotaba sus nombres en una lista a velocidad de vértigo. - Luego vendré a pediros los teléfonos para añadiros al grupo de WhatsApp que haré. ¡Nos vemos!

Y tal y como la chica apareció, se fué por el ancho pasillo donde resonaban sus tacones de aguja.

Realmente aquella chica había dejado embelesado a Raoul, y aunque Agoney se dijera a si mismo que no le diera importancia porque el rubio y él no eran nada, le importaba más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Ligeramente cabreado con el chico catalán, Agoney aprovechó que Mireya se fué para irse tras ella, recorrer todo el pasillo y girar hacia la izquierda, rumbo hacia el aparcamiento.

Una vez allí, abrió la puerta de su coche, lanzó su mochila al asiento del copiloto y arrancó, deseando llegar a su casa lo antes posible.

Tras el trayecto habitual entre la universidad y la zona residencial de Terrassa, aparcó en frente de su casa y abrió la puerta del bloque de pisos, rezando para que no hubiera nadie en casa y pudiera gozar de unos instantes de paz y tranquilidad.

Con sus esperanzas de estar solo intactas, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su piso y se fué directo a su habitación.

«Estoy solo, gracias a Dios.» - pensó el joven canario con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vió a su hermana Glenda entrar en su cuarto sin avisar, como de costumbre.

\- ¡Glenda! - exclamó Agoney. - Te he dicho mil veces que…

\- Que llame antes de entrar. - dijo la joven muchacha, interrumpiendo a nuestro protagonista. - Lo sé, pero he hecho de comer y quería preguntarte si querías comer conmigo.

El canario estaba a punto de decirle que si, pero su estómago respondió por él con un rugido, indicando que tenía un apetito voraz. Los hermanos reaccionaron a ese gesto con una sonora carcajada, mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Pasaron unos minutos, y en lo que ponían la mesa y empezaban a comer, se preguntaron mutuamente cómo les había ido el día, y todo iba bien hasta que Glenda hizo _la_ pregunta.

\- ¿Y con ese chico de Instagram, qué tal? - soltó la mayor, intrigada.

\- ¿Con Raoul? - preguntó Agoney. - Bien, somos amigos. ¿Por?

\- No me jodas, Ago. - respondió Glenda, algo alterada. - Te conozco perfectamente, y por como mirabas el móvil, se ve a la legua que estás pilladísimo por él. Vamos, no sé como no me resbalé con tus babas al salir de tu habitación.

Agoney se rió nerviosamente, sin saber como afrontar esa situación. Su hermana era igual de persistente que él, y en esos momentos maldecía mentalmente a la genética por haberles hecho tan parecidos.

\- Glenda, escúchame. Pongámonos en la situación de que me gusta Raoul, tal y como tú dices. - dijo el menor de los hermanos. - No tengo nada que hacer con él, te lo dije el otro día. El sentimiento no es ni será mútuo. Lo único que seremos es amigos en el mejor de los casos. Punto.

Y dando por zanjada esa conversación, Agoney cogió su plato y lo dejó en la encimera para lavarlo luego. Recogió su silla y se fué a su habitación a intentar estudiar francés.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el tinerfeño ya tenía la mente en París, practicando oralmente las conversaciones que estaba leyendo junto a dos amigos. Y realmente estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que su móvil sonó unas cuantas veces.

Cuando consiguió darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se levantó, dejó su taza de cola-cao en el escritorio y agarró su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Tres llamadas perdidas de su madre y dos solicitudes de seguimiento en Instagram.

El canario mensajeó a su progenitora y entró en Instagram a ver que se cocía por sus notificaciones.

Una de las solicitudes de seguimiento era de Mireya, la cúal seguramente le iba a pedir el número para organizar lo de el baile.

La otra solicitud era de… No puede ser.

**¿¡De Raoul Vázquez?!**

Agoney no podía creérselo. Trató de releer el nombre de aquel usuario para ver si el resultado variaba, pero al ver que el nombre no cambiaba, se quedó atónito. ¿Para qué querría seguirle? ¿Es que acaso no se acuerda de lo que sucedió hace unas horas en clase de francés?

Tras meditarlo durante un instante, decidió aceptarle la solicitud y seguirle de vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un perfil de Instagram, pero tras unos escasos minutos, el chico del tupé rubio le mandó un mensaje al moreno.

Era un simple “holaaa”, pero a Agoney casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Con las manos temblorosas, le devolvió el saludo con unos cuantos emoticonos.

Tras unos instantes, que al joven canario se le hicieron eternos, recibió una foto del catalán que le dejó sin palabras. Era él delante del espejo con un traje negro precioso y que, para qué mentir, le sentaba de miedo.

“¿Irías así al baile?” - decía el comentario que acompañaba a la imagen, incitando al canario a dar su opinión.

Agoney, a pesar del torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo, sólo pudo responder con un simple y corto “Si, te queda muy bien”. Eran muy pocas palabras para lo mucho que quería expresar.

Pasados unos minutos, Raoul leyó su respuesta y le respondió con unos cuantos corazones amarillos y un emoji sonriente. Al ver ese mensaje, el tinerfeño no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Ese joven tenía muy intrigado a nuestro protagonista, y Agoney Hernández era incapaz de dejar una pregunta sin respuesta, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier persona del siglo XXI habría hecho.

Cogió su portátil de debajo de la cama y tecleó el nombre de “Raoul Vázquez” en el buscador. La página no arrolló mucha información, pero la que había era suficiente.

Los primeros resultados conducían a los enlaces de sus redes sociales. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter… Lo normal en una persona joven.

Indagó por sus perfiles y encontró justo lo que se esperaba. Fotos saliendo de fiesta con sus amigos, imágenes de viajes que hizo con su familia, algunos retweets a publicaciones chorras… Lo normal en un perfil de un veinteañero.

Agoney estuvo a punto de cerrar el navegador, dándose por satisfecho, cuando decidió volver a la pestaña de búsqueda. Repasó de nuevo los enlaces, y entre sus perfiles en las redes y algún que otro trabajo del instituto de hace años, encontró un link que le dejó atónito.

Era un canal de YouTube.

Sólo tenía tres vídeos, y dos de ellos eran trabajos que seguramente tenían que ser compartidos con algún profesor y que Raoul decidiera subirlos allí por pura comodidad. El vídeo restante era una cover, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Agoney. Podía imaginarse a Raoul haciendo muchísimas cosas, pero jamás se lo habría imaginado cantando.

El canario abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó sus cascos para enchufarlos al ordenador. Una vez tuvo los auriculares puestos, hizo click en la miniatura del vídeo y le dió al play.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que la música comenzara.

Y de repente, unas cuantas lágrimas débiles se deslizaron por su mejilla derecha.

Agoney conocía muy bien esa canción. Tan bien, que podía reconocerla sólo con oír los primeros acordes de ella, pero cada vez que la escuchaba, no podía evitar llorar por todos los recuerdos que arrastraba con ella.

Recuerdos que era mejor _no sacar a la luz_.


End file.
